Symbiose
by Rinne-chan
Summary: La pluie. L'orage. Deux éléments opposés et pourtant qui s'accordent si bien. Deux éléments qui leur ressemblaient tellement. C'est peut-être pour ça que Haruka adorait les tempêtes...


**Salut! Je suis de retour cette fois avec une fic RinHaru... Enfin, à trèèès grande tendance RinHaru. J'adore Free!, et ça faisait longtemps que j'avais envie de pondre un truc dessus. Et c'est ceci qui est sorti. Je voulais écrire quelque chose sur le thème de la pluie, et ça a fini comme ça. Mais je l'aime bien!**

**Je vous avertis tout de suite: c'est étrange. Je ne sais moi-même pas comment j'ai fait pour sortir ça. Ça fait du sens et tout, mais... Enfin vous verrez bien. Et j'ai mis le pairing, mais honnêtement, ça pourrait très bien être pris pour de la très grande amitié. Vu le contexte je me voyais mal les lancer dans les déclarations et tout. **

**Un petit truc pour bien apprécier... Avant de commencer à lire, faites juste vous remémorer, quelques instants, le sentiment que vous avez juste avant une pluie diluvienne, en été. L'odeur et l'espèce d'atmosphère qui vient avec. C'est ce sentiment que j'ai tenté de recréer, mais je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi. **

**Disclaimer: pas à moi, parce que Rin n'aurait pas seulement fait un câlin à Haru dans le dernier épisode si j'avais eu mon mot à dire, bon. **

* * *

Il allait pleuvoir. Haruka pouvait le sentir sans même jeter un coup d'œil à travers la fenêtre de la salle de classe, où il savait qu'il verrait un amoncellement de nuages de plus en plus foncés s'entasser dans le ciel. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder, tout autour de lui criait la venue de la pluie prochaine. La lourdeur de l'air, chargé d'humidité au maximum, qui faisait transpirer et soupirer les autres membres de sa classe. L'odeur caractéristique de l'eau, qui emplissait ses narines non pas comme l'eau chlorée d'une piscine, qui appelait au sport et ultimement, aux joies de la natation, mais une odeur douce, empreinte d'une certaine gravité. Un mélange de terre humide, d'ozone et de verdure.

Un orage se préparait probablement. Encore une fois, pas besoin de regarder dehors. Il suffisait de voir le regard mi-inquiet, mi-impatient de certains de ses camarades lorsqu'ils jetaient un coup d'oeil à travers la fenêtre, ou encore de remarquer l'agitation habituelle de Makoto qui n'appréciait pas particulièrement les tempêtes.

Haru, lui, se sentait fébrile. L'odeur de la pluie le galvanisait, odeur de promesses. Il n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention à la poésie. Il n'en lisait pas, ou peu. Mais dans ces moments d'attente, avant que tout ne se déchaîne, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir envie de composer. Pas nécessairement des poèmes, ou des vers. Juste de retranscrire son impression, ses sentiments de quelque façon que ce soit. Mais il ne le ferait pas. Il savait que jamais il ne pourrait transcrire cette sensation aussi clairement qu'elle lui apparaissait à ce moment-là. Il ne savait pas trop si c'était l'attente de la pluie qui créait cette langueur chez lui et cette promptitude à ressentir, ou si c'était simplement ses sentiments qui y voyaient une occasion de se manifester. Un ou l'autre, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Pour lui, les sentiments et la tempête étaient indissociables. Il avait toujours aimé l'eau, ce n'était pas un secret, mais il avait un faible particulier pour les températures comme aujourd'hui. Le tonnerre qui gronde, le vent qui se déchaîne, les éclairs qui zèbrent le ciel. Des trombes d'eau qui tombent du ciel, glissant sur tout, s'infiltrant partout. Une violence douce, où la nature semble à l'apogée de sa beauté. Il y avait tellement de choses qui l'appelaient dans ces moments. La rage, oui. Le grondement du tonnerre, le sifflement du vent, le craquement des arbres. La tristesse aussi. La pluie, les larmes, on les a assez comparées. La joie aussi. Cette espèce d'excitation devant la destruction que peut apporter la nature, mais aussi une joie calme, comme si l'eau qui tombait le lavait de tout. Pas besoin de réfléchir, de s'exprimer, de pleurer ou de rire. La pluie et l'orage le faisaient à sa place. Sous l'eau, tout était assourdi, calme, flou. Un peu comme lui dans la vie de tout les jours. Mais sous l'orage, tout était éclatant de vivacité et de perception. De brefs moments d'éclat dans sa vie d'accalmie.

Il regarda l'horloge. 15H28. Son cours ne finissait pas avant une bonne demi-heure. Jetant un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur, il confirma son hypothèse. L'orage aurait éclaté d'ici-là. Il serait trop tard. Il ne réfléchit même pas et leva brusquement la main, surprenant Makoto de par la brusquerie de son mouvement.

"Nanase-kun? demanda le professeur en l'apercevant.

-Je ne me sens pas bien, articula machinalement Haru. Son ton monotone ne semblait pas l'indiquer, mais ça ne surprit personne.

-Bon euh... hésita l'enseignant en jetant un coup d'oeil à l'horloge. Tu peux partir plus tôt pour cette fois, vu qu'il ne reste presque plus de temps de classe.

-Merci", fit-il en inclinant la tête, rassemblant rapidement ses effets sous le regard incrédule de Makoto.

"Haru? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? s'enquit son ami châtain, son ton trahissant son inquiétude.

-Rien de grave, j'ai juste mal à la tête", mentit-il.

Il s'en voulait un peu de mentir à son ami, mais il devait partir. Et il ne désirait pas que Makoto l'accompagne. Ce dernier fit une moue inquiète avant d'hocher la tête, et le brun sortit de la classe.

Se dirigeant vers les casiers, il changea rapidement de chaussures et s'élança à l'extérieur, son pas un peu plus rapide que d'habitude. Il allait être à temps, il s'assurerait de l'être.

Il marchait vite, empruntant le chemin habituel. L'odeur de l'ozone était plus forte que jamais et il se surprenait à prendre des respirations plus grandes que ce que sa vitesse exigeait. Bientôt, sa destination fut en vue, et il l'atteignit au moment même où les premières gouttes de pluie heurtaient le sol. Bientôt les nuages crevèrent complètement, laissant tomber des trombes et des trombes d'eau sur lui et tout ce qui l'entourait. Haru fut bientôt complètement trempé, et laissa échapper un soupir de contentement.

L'eau glissait sur ses cheveux, ruisselait sur ses paupières fermées, s'infiltrait dans ses vêtements. Il resta là, au milieu de l'averse, se laissant tremper par le liquide tiède. Il offrit son visage à la pluie, sentant les gouttes s'écraser avec force et douceur sur sa peau avant de rouler le long de ses traits.

Il attendait. Il savait que ça viendrait. Ça venait toujours. Comme une machine bien huilée sur laquelle il n'avait aucun contrôle, dont il pouvait seulement prédire les actions. La lourdeur de la journée se dissipait peu à peu, et l'odeur de terre et de bitume mouillé venait ajouter à l'atmosphère ambiante. Et puis, ça arriva. Simultanément, comme toujours.

Des bruits de pas. Un assombrissement. Un souffle court. Le vent qui se lève. Une voix. Le tonnerre.

"Haru..."

Ce n'était pas un cri. Seulement une observation. Le susnommé redressa son visage et prit son temps pour ouvrir les yeux. Devant lui se tenait Rin, aussi trempé que lui, le souffle court. Rin, qui avait tellement changé. Qui ne souriait plus, ne riait plus. Rin qui gardait tellement de rancoeur. Un peu contre les autres. Énormément contre lui-même. Rin, qui quelque part était comme cet orage. Il grondait beaucoup, éclatait souvent, devenait violent. Et pourtant, tout comme l'orage, Haru ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer pour tout ce qu'il était. Rin, qui comme d'habitude par ce genre de température, était venu le rejoindre sous le cerisier de leur école primaire, arrivant au moment exact du premier coup de tonnerre.

On aurait pu appeler ça une tradition, mais pour eux, c'était plus une évidence. Une action aussi naturelle que de respirer ou nager. Un accord tacite, passé des années auparavant. Une communication, une rencontre, une fusion.

Haru ne répondit rien. De toute façon Rin n'attendait aucune parole de lui. Il se contenta de lui tendre la main, et le requin de Samezuka la prit en souriant. Pas l'un de ces rictus qui découvraient ses dents pointues, à moitié défiant et à moitié sarcastique. Non, un sourire sincère, un simple étirement des lèvres. Ils ne se regardèrent pas dans les yeux. Pas tout de suite.

Avec des gestes doux, automatiques, Rin approcha son corps de celui du dauphin et se posta face à lui. Toujours sans croiser son regard, il prit la seconde main d'Haruka dans la sienne, et attendit quelques secondes. C'était là. Ils savaient que ça viendrait. La pluie ruisselait maintenant sur eux deux, l'averse étant à son apogée. Les gouttes cascadaient dans leurs cheveux, glissaient le long de leurs nuques, trempaient leurs mains enlacées. Elles les lavaient de leurs faux-semblants, de leur rancoeur, de leur colère, de leur tristesse. Le vent faisait craquer ces murs qui s'étaient érigés entre eux.

Il le sentit venir. Il avait toujours eu un don pour prévoir les éclairs, et cette fois n'échappa pas à la règle. Dès que sa lumière illumina le ciel, Rin leva la tête, paupières baissées, attendant le moment fatidique.

Puis il vint. Le tonnerre, qui leur donna le coup de grâce. Détruisant pour de bon les murs que le vent avait déjà effrités.

Rin leva les yeux et croisa le regard d'Haru. Ce regard d'eau qui le regardait présentement avec une joie non-feinte, une tendresse douce. Un regard aussi pur que l'eau de la mer, mais lavé de son indifférence par la pluie diluvienne. Ses lèvres s'arquèrent en un sourire doux, et il le lui rendit, pressant ses mains dans les siennes.

Enfin. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Rin se sentit soulagé. Le tonnerre criait pour lui, le vent détruisait pour lui, les éclairs déchiraient son orgueil pour lui. Et il pouvait enfin être celui qu'il n'était que par ce temps. Un Rin que seul ce Haru avait le droit de connaître.

Laissant échapper un soupir, il rapprocha encore plus son corps de celui de son vis-à-vis et ce dernier, habitué, inclina son visage pour appuyer son front contre le sien. Le contact visuel était rompu, mais ce n'était pas grave. En ce moment, ils n'avaient pas besoin de se regarder. Juste d'être proches, de se toucher et d'écouter la nature s'exprimer pour eux, pour l'autre.

Respirant au même rythme, leurs mains toujours enlacées, front contre front. L'eau ne les épargnant ni l'un ni l'autre, les enveloppant dans sa tiédeur pure, dans un cocon de sincérité. Dans une bulle de tendresse aussi forte que fragile.

Eux. L'orage, la pluie.

À cet instant précis, rien de distinguait ces trois éléments l'un de l'autre.

* * *

**Comme j'ai dit plus haut, c'est étrange, mais je l'aime bien. La question étant, est-ce que VOUS, vous avez aimé? **

**Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé s'il vous plaît! **

**Bisous! **

**Rinne**


End file.
